The Joshua and Isaiah Show!
by FlyingKite
Summary: Follow the adventures of my many OCs and their friends (characters you may know) through good and bad!
1. 0: Theme Song

Intro theme 1: GO! Joshua and Isaiah

The Joshua and Isaiah Show Intro Theme Song!

Isaiah runs over to the stereo and presses play.

**ONE! **

**TWO! **

**ONE! **

**TWO! **

**ONE! **

**TWO! **

**ONE! **

**TWO! **

**THREEEEHEEEEE! **

**WHO HAS GOT A GREAT SENSE OF ADVEN-TUUURE? **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**WHO KNOWS HOW TO BUILD A DISPEN-SEEER? **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**WHO HAS A KNACK FOR GETTING INTO TROU-BLLLEE? **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**WHO CAN YOU CALL TO GET THERE ON THE DOUBLE? **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**READY? **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**YEAH! **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**WOO-HOO! **

**JOSHUA AND ISAIAH! **

**HERE WE GO! **

**JOSHUA **

**AND **

**IIIIIIISAAAAAIIIIIAAAAAHHHHH! **

**Joshua: Now thats what Im talking about. **

**(Words pop up saying property of Nintendo of America)**


	2. Episode 1: A Very Cool Pilot

Episode 1: A Very Cool Pilot Episode

Summary: Joshua finds a new friend, and heI AIN'T GONNA HAVE DAT!s not hard living in Cappy town. I mean, I have my trusty sister Kennedy to keep me company. But things get lonely here without someone to hang out with. I mean, who can I tell my personal thoughts to? I mean Kennedy is my sister and all, but a girl just isn't right for me yet. What I need is a friend that is a boy (YUCK! Not like that

Escargoon: Y-Y-YOUR MAJESTY!

King DDD: What? Im trying to watch ma favorite show! You betta have a good reason of comin in hear Escargoon!

Escargoon: IM SORRY! BUT YOUR MAJESTY!

DDD: WHAT! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

Escargoon: OUR BILLS ARE GOING UP THE CHARTS!

DDD: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?

DDD rushes to his throne, where by the push of a button, pulls up a screen that has the NME salesman on it.

NME Salesman: You ring Your majesty?

DDD: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF DISSSSS?

NMES: Oh D-man, thats just your bill from all the monsters that you ordered from last month.

DDD: I DIDNT ORDER THAT MANY MONSTAS!

NMES: Oh really? (He holds up a long piece of paper, so long it rolls all across NME headquarters until it gets back to the main room, of all the monsters or other thingamajigs DDD ordered)

DDDt do this to his majesty!

NMES: Sorry you two, but if you don't pay up your bill by the end of this year, we

NMES: See ya! (He logs off)

Escargoon: What am I going to do?...AH-HA!

Laterre closing my restaurant down?

DDD: Thatt afford to spend any mo money!

Kawasaki: But sire, you don't even eat here!

DDD: Shut up! Wut I say is Wut I do! Now, Ill be off, and donll see to it that you pay! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEEEEEEH

DDD drives off.

Kawasaki: What will I do now?

Meanwhile, Joshua is in his house writing blueprints.

Joshua: I can really improve this town if I had another person with mes vision is hazy, and cannot see anything.

?: W-Where am I?

Joshua: Donll get you inside of my house so you can recover.

Joshua gets a stretcher and carries ? inside.

Later,

? finally wakes up

?: *Yawn* Where am I?

Joshua: You're in my house!

?: Huh? who are you?

Joshua: Oh, me? Is part time, even though Im Isaiah, I(Puts his finger on his chin)

Isaiah: Which planet am I on?

Joshua: Oh, youRE A STAR WARRIOR!?

Joshua: Hmph! Well I never! Just because It mean I canm none of those. It have to be the tallest or strongest or muscle-ish to be a Star Warrior. There are currently four Star Warriors on this planet: Me, my sister whose name is Kennedy, the cutest pink puffball youm next in line. Thats the matter Kawasaki?

Kawasaki: King Dedede shut down my restaurant just so he could pay his bills!

Joshua: Hmph! Not agains the matter? And who is he? (Points to Isaiah)

Joshua: Never mind that right now! Lett this the good life?

DDD: It sure is.

Just then Joshua slams the door open.

Joshua: Dedede! Give back the restaurant right now!

DDD: Why would I do dat?

Kennedy: Because it isns property against their will!

DDD: Ey now look ere. Im da king, and dis is ma kingdom. Since I run it. Everything is ma propery. HEH HEH HEEEEH!

Isaiah: Is a monster sent by NME, or Nightmare Enterprises. I thought we took them down when we boarded the Halberd and went to headquarters and defeated Nightmare, but I guess someone else is running now. (Fright to the Finish)

Joshua: Anyway, somehow I guess Nightmare survived! Looks like the Star Rod didns powers and use them for your own!?

?: That;s right.

A figure from the shadows reveals to be Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: These 3 all have the same power. They can use their inhale to use enemy powers against them.

Isaiah: Incredible!

Joshua breathes ice to make an ice cube and throws it at Mr Frosty, who only eats it and spits it back at him. Joshua dodges.

Joshua: Ugh!

Kennedy: He is invincible to ice! Well get over it soon, besides, better luck next time right?

Later

Kawasaki: How can I ever repay you guys for saving my restaurant?

Joshua: It was nothing Kawasaki. Besides, there is no real reward I can ask.

Kennedy: Me neither.

Joshua: So Isaiah, where will you live now that all this has happened?

Isaiah: Well, I really like this place. Its more relaxing here than any other planet Ill stay.

Joshua: Yay!

Kennedy: Yay!

Kirby: Poyo!

The scene cuts off with a sunset in the Popstar sky.

THE END


	3. Episode 2

**Epsiode 2: Supersonic Warrior! Goku Appears**

**Summary: Goku Appears in Dreamland and is badly hurt. Joshua and Kennedy then anger Goku to his limit and are forced to fight him.**

It is a warm sunny day in Cappy town. Everyone is shopping, staying home, or just having their lazy day off. Joshua is working at Kawasaki's.

Joshua: Here we go! The Super Spicy Noodle Soup is ready for delivery! Isaiah, could you take this to the Mayor's house for delivery? This'll be the last one for the day. Our shift is over.

Isaiah: You got it!

Isaiah hops on his scooter and zips away. While he's riding, he sees a yellow comet.

Isaiah: Wow! A comet! You don't see those often!

Isaiah: Uses his binoculars, and on closer speculation he finds out…

Isaiah: Wait a minute! Comets that are yellow only happen a couple of thousand years! And also a comet heads straight across, not-STRAIGHT FOR MY SCOOTER!

CRASH!

Isaiah is flinged toward the Mayor's house.

Isaiah: H-Here's your order…(faints)

Mayor: Why thank you! Here's your tip!

Joshua is just getting outside when he heard a loud crash.

Joshua: What was that!?

Kennedy then comes to his side.

Kennedy: I dunno! Let's investigate!

Joshua and Kennedy run to the source of the sound and see a tall muscular figure who is unconscious.

Joshua: Let's get him to our house Kennedy!

Kennedy: Right!

Joshua and Kennedy run to their house and struggle putting the man in the bed.

Joshua: This guy is heavy!

Kennedy: You said it!

Finally the duo get him in bed.

Soon…

?: Huh...HUH! WHERE AM I!?

Joshua: You know, this reminds me of meeting Isaiah. Hello! Welcome to Dreamland!

Kennedy: Now, you have some really bad sores, so a good shot will do…

?: AAH! GET ME AWAY FROM THAT NEEDLE!

? starts struggling around and J&K are having difficulty keeping him still.

Joshua: Feisty one aren't you?

Kennedy: Alright...there! All done! You're shot is over!

?: What a relief…

Joshua: A big brawny guy like you is afraid of needles? I've never seen that before! (Laughs)

?; Shut up! It isnt my fault!

Kennedy: Oh don't mind him. What's your name?

?: My name is Goku.

Kennedy: I like that name.

Joshua: The stupidest name ever!

Goku: Hmph. (Anger Level 1 reached)

Joshua then stops laughing

Joshua: (Sigh) You should let other people in town know about you.

Goku heeds Joshua's offer and goes to Cappy Town. Immediately when he enters, everyone starts laughing

Goku: What's so funny?

Cappy: Hey! It's the guy who's afraid of needles!

Goku: Huh? Who told you this?

Cappy: Joshua and Kennedy did.

(Levels 3 and 4 anger reached.)

Goku: Grrr…(Sees Joshua and Kennedy snickering) Hey you two! This joke isn't funny anymore!

Joshua: We can't help if were children!

Kennedy: Yeah (sniffs)

Both start sobbing.

Cappy: You ought to be ashamed of yourself!

Cappy: Yes! Making children cry like that!

Goku: Okay, Okay. Sorry guys, I guess that was a little harsh...

Joshua: We're sorry too. Would you like an im sorry gift?

Goku: Sure.

Kennedy: Gives a gift box to Goku.

Goku: I underestimated you guys. I thought you guys were little devils.

Goku opens the present only to find a needle inside.

Goku: N-N-NEEDLE!

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Goku's Mind:(Level 5 anger reached. WARNING CANNOT HOLD ANGER IN. ENGAGE SUPER SAIYAN MODE)

Goku: If that's how you're going to be then I'll play with you…

Joshua: That was funny! Now Goku, we were only kidding, are you angry?

Kennedy: Joshua, why is his hair turning yellow?

Joshua: I dunno. Maybe due to having rabies

Goku: KAME-

Joshua: Hey, look at the ball in his hand. It looks like a piece of candy...

Kennedy: Huh?

Goku: HAME-

Kennedy: Joshua, that thing is getting dangerously big.

Joshua: On second thought, we are NOT going to like how this turns out.

Goku: HAAAAAAA!

Joshua: AAH!

Kennedy: RUN!

Both: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

The beam almost hits the two but it (Poor Isaiah) hits Isaiah instead, who had just recovered from being knocked out.

Isaiah: Gah!

Goku: Dang.

Meanwhile

Escargoon: Sire! There is a deranged monkey on the loose!

DDD: Eh? I betta investagate dis!

The duo ran to the DDD Jet and flew to the scene of disaster. Cappy Town was ruined and the buildings were collapsed.

DDD: Who coulda done dis? Dis is ma job!

Escargoon: Probably that thug I was talking about sire.

DDD: He sounds powaful. I aint gonna mess with him. I'll let Joshua deal wit dat guy.

We return to the battle…(More like running for your life)

We see Joshua and Kennedy running, whileGoku, in his Super form, is closing in on them.

Joshua: He's gaining on us!

Kennedy: We've gotta do something, he'll eventually catch us!

Joshua: I've got it!

Joshua tells Kennedy the plan, and both stop in their tracks and turn immediately around.

Goku: What? You're stopping? Oh well. That'll make it easier to destroy you!

Joshua: Get ready.

Goku: KAME-

Kennedy: Got it!

Goku: HAME-

Joshua: Ready position….

Goku: HAAAAAA!

Joshua: NOW!

Both use their Copy buckets and suck up the beam.

Joshua and Kennedy flip into the air, getting punching gloves on both hands, and a bandana on their heads.

Both: Fighter Joshua and Kennedy!

Joshua: Alright, time for a combo!

Both: Lets go! Super Vulcan Jab!

Joshua and Kennedy both jab at Goku, gagging him.

Goku: GAH!

Kennedy: Yeah! We got him!

Joshua: Lets use Rising Break!

Joshua and Kennedy uppercut Goku, causing him to revert to his normal form.

Goku falls down to the ground in pain; Joshua and Kennedy get rid of their abilities.

Both: K.O!

Joshua: We better help him back into our bed.

Kennedy: Yeah.

The two carry Goku back to their house.

Later…

Goku wakes up.

Goku: Wuh-Where am I?

Joshua: Back in our house!

Goku: Hey! Aren't you the ones that tricked me?

Kennedy: Okay, Okay, so maybe we did it for some laughs, but in the end, is it really that serious that you should go balls-crazy and destroy everything?

Goku: N-No…

Joshua: Fine then! We're equal!

Kennedy: So no bickering!

Goku: Fine.

Joshua: On the contrary, we should conserve this place, destroying it would be a waste of all the beauty this planet has to a wonderful place to live!

Carrot: Yeah...you know, maybe I'll come back someday. But I've got to get back to my family. They're probably worried.

Kennedy: Okay! See you later!

Goku: Bye you guys!

Both: Goodbye! Come back soon!

The scene ends with Joshua and Kennedy looking at Goku flying through the sunset.

THE END


End file.
